herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Murfy
Murfy is the guide of the Rayman series, first appearing in Rayman 2: The Great Escape. He appears to be of what can seen as a fairy frog, but is actually a greenbottle, a sort of fly. His primary role in the series is to help Rayman out by giving him useful information. His personality varies from game to game, but most of the time, he is depicted as his Rayman 2 self. However, as he is smiling, no one ever sees Murfy frowning. Rayman 2: The Great Escape In this game Murfy acts as a guidebook. He is known as the flying one-volume encyclopedia and is practically omniscient. In the PlayStation version of the game, the greenbottles are one of several different races of creatures Rayman must free from the cages scattered around the world rather than one single character. Ly replaces him as Rayman's guide in that version. Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc He is the same as in Rayman 2 but he reads the manual rather than sharing his own knowledge/info. This was a sacrifice in consistency by Ubisoft for a more humorous depiction of Murfy. Whereas he sounded whimsical and innocent in Rayman 2, Murfy has a deeper, more masculine and mischievous voice in this game. His joking nature and willingness to stick by Rayman until he reaches the Fairy Council suggests that he is a little closer to Rayman this time around, whereas they appeared to have met for the first time in Rayman 2. In this game he makes several sarcastic comments to the manual, even when the manual threatens to fire him. Rayman 3 In the Nintendo Gameboy Advance version of Hoodlum Havoc, Murfy seems to be wise and helpful as he is in Rayman 2. He appears in the early levels to explain to Rayman how to use certain controls in the game. Rayman Arena In Rayman Arena he acts as a newsfrog and goes into the characters' training rooms with a camera, revealing the basic summary of the pending competition. However, for doing this, someone in the training room will dash to the door and shut it before Murfy can leave, and we can hear from outside the door Murfy being brutally beaten by the others, screaming not to kick his wings or punch his eyes. Before the clip is over, we can see R.I.P. at the bottom of the screen. He is referred to as J.M. Murphy. However, this could perhaps not be Murfy, but another greenbottle with a similar name, seen as he gets pinned. Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge In the Rayman 3 sequel Hoodlum's Revenge, Murfy is helpful and wise once again, and teaches Rayman the controls for the game. Rayman, however, is sometimes annoyed by him in this game, once remarking, "I've known how to do that my whole life". Rayman Raving Rabbids (GBA) In the Nintendo Gameboy Advance version, Murfy helped Rayman get back his lost arms, and he is our guide in the game, here he is as wise and helpful as in Rayman 2 and Rayman 3 (GBA), but here Murfy is also a little ironic, as the Rayman 3 console version. In the intro of the game, Murfy's name is misspelled "Murphy". Also, Murfy appeared in the Rabbid Shootout as a target that Rayman is not supposed to shoot. Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 In the second installment of the Rabbids spin-off franchise, Murfy is absent, however in each of the minigames he is credited with having the #3 top high score with 6,000 points, suggesting he's still pretty knowledgeable about Rayman Games. Rayman Origins In Rayman Origins, Murfy talks to Rayman and co. and tells Rayman how many Electoons he needs for the new characters and new levels. If you die too many times, he will ask you if you want to leave the level. Rayman Legends In the sequel to Rayman Origins, Murphy is a playable assistant that can aid players by cutting ropes, activating switches, and otherwise moving objects around the screen using the Wii U Gamepad/Vita Touch Screen. In the PS3/PS4/360/XB1/PC versions, he is controlled by button controls. Category:Plagiarism Category:Male Category:Insect heroes